usuk wolfblood
by ice-princess-x
Summary: Hello this is my first fanfic so please dont be too quick to judge, Somethings wrong with England and America can tell and being the hero he is tries to find out his -cough-crushes-cough- problem but instead stumbles upon a wolfish secret, can he help his iggy through this turmoil? find out! USUK rated K for slight language but nothing too bad!
1. Chapter 1

**Hia this is my first ever attempt so i dont really know what im doing ¬_¬ i dont even know if this will be uploaded im sure im clicking the wrong stuff, im such a technology noob ;-; oh well i guess ill just hope it does because i really wanna sibmit a story :3 so on with doing that... Oh yeah its usuk where iggy has a wolfish secret (bad pun is horrible) aaaany ways enjoy this is from america's POV and maybe some of englands :3 , human names may be used also depending on ho much i want to screw around with the**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoooOOOoooo O**

I had this weird feeling lately... that something wasn't right...I knew something was up when Iggy didn't reply to my texts...it kinda depressed me ya know? i really like it when he replies, no matter how many insults were thrown in the text that if he were in person would be yelled...But being the hero i decided that i'd make sure he was okay at the next meeting...

Having made a special effort to make it to the meeting early i was pretty pissed off at him being late, Just pissed off definitely not concerned about him not making it early like he usually does...but then again where the hell was he?! I wanted him to get here already so i could check if he was okay. After about 20 minutes i finally admitted i was scared for him, what if he was ATTACKED?! _If _so who had done it? was it Russia? he's always looking for new ways to annoy me and lets just say he's getting good at it. The image of England, my Iggy locked away in his basement flickered across my brain, as i began trying to burn holes in the door of the meeting room, willing a certain nation to walk through and at that moment i was suddenly glad i didn't have laser vision, as it would've killed the unknowingly adorable person that made their way in to the room!

The slight relief i felt when glancing at him soon diminished as i examined his state. The messy blonde hair that as usually so soft looked rough and tangles, as though he hadn't even attempted to tame it, His eyes that could usually pierce straight through a person into their soul seemed a deeper shade of green, a shade that was unfitting of him, they were surrounded by black circles that had somehow made their way to his face, presumably from lack of sleep. Moving of from his face i examined his clothing, it was the same style as usual, white shirt with black pants and a tie but they all looked slightly crumpled and the shoes he took much time in polishing to perfection for meetings such as this were scuffed...Now i knew it, something was definitely wrong, my Artie censors were tingling and apparently i was not the only one who could see the stressed aura just by a glance...

The other nations simply stared as he hastily made his way to a seat between France and China, and for once it seemed even France didn't have the heart to torment him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~! welcome to chapter 2, i know the first chapter was really short and this one will most likely be as well seeing as im writing it before school, but anyway on with the story!#**

**OoOooOooooOOooOoooOoOoOOooOO oooooooOOO**

I just stared at England through the meeting, his appearance put me off presenting my SUPER totally awesome idea i came up with! He didnt notice he just stared at the paper he didn't even seem to be writing on with an angry expression as the usual chaos of a world meeting exploded around him.

"Bonjour Angleterre!" these words caught my attention as France attempted to converse with the clearly irritated man beside him "You do not look so well mon petit lapin! Did you have another argument with Scottland and Ireland?" He continued to press England for answers " ah you Écosse and Irlande do not get along as brothers should now do you, honhonhon? Well with a temper like yours it isn't surprising how much you argue" there it was the moment England was meant to shout back yelling curses like 'Bloody frog!' and 'what on EARTH would you know?' but to my surprise it didn't happen, i watched in down right shock as England simply emitted a low growling sound, stood up and walked out slightly shaking as he did so!

Being the worried hero i was i set after him, presuming he'd gone to his room.

***England's**** POV***

****_Shut up...I wish they'd all just shut up...The low growling voices in my mind telling me what i deny to be the truth...monster...? someones trying to talk to me, Oh its that frog bastard, i someones trying to talk to me, Oh its that frog bastard, i wasted so much energy just getting here i cant be arsed with him at all...i wish he'd just escar-GO! heheh small thought's like this are comforting they remind me i can still be normal even though i'm...i'm a...a..._

Werewolf...

*slam* the door flung shut behind me as i stormed into the hotel room severely regretting previous actions...i made a right prat of myself now...However will i explain growling? no normal nation does that! every thing is a right bloody mess...even my magical friends have left me by myself...again...

Hours passed and although they felt like years i could tell they were but hours by the taunting hands of the clock. as soon as the clock struck 9 it started...

A headache that stabbed the back of my eyes and an aching pain as my limbs grew the urge to transform!  
"Again..." i panted through the pain trying desperately to focus through my now reddening vision on the time that continued to click onward despite my ever disintegrating reality...

"Help me..."

***America's** POV

"Hey, Britain" i asked quietly knocking on the door and giving him some time to reply

__ Receiving no answer i knocked again "Arthur...somethings wrong i can tell, look i'm sure the others will understand if you just tell us whats wrong, we want to help you...I want to help you" i whispered against the door just audible enough for him to hear, that is if he was listening.

"Again..." a small voice came from inside the door, sounding pained and exhausted,

I pressed my ear against the door hoping for further clues as to his problem or to just jump in and kick the shit out of anything bothering him!

"Help me..." came the small voice once more, i was aware the voice was speaking to no one in particular but if my Artie called out for help i was sure as hell gonna give it him!

Bursting down the door i saw a sight i never thought i would again witness...

England, my Iggy who i'd mentally promised to keep from harm...if i could ever tell him that i...i..._NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!_ i internallyscolded myself as i surveyed Arthur's position

He was curled in a corner head in his hands and appeared to be crying his heart out, this alone broke my heart, but what really got to me was his obliviousness, He was completely unaware i was here and continued to dig his nails into his scalp drawing blood in a last ditch attempt to stop himself crying out...

I unconsciously wandered over to him and knelt beside him; no reaction. I only gained a reaction upon pacing my hand on his shoulder and whispering his name

"Arthur? Arthur Kirkland?"

Unfortunately the reaction brought about by this was not the one i had been hoping for

His hands went from his now bleeding scalp to tearing small parts of the carpet next to him

"Get away...GET AWAY NOW!" He yelled wearily as i watched in shock as he lifted his head to show the same dull eyes as before that now held red...red and blood lust.

This cant be happening...

**OooOOOoOoOOooooOOOooooOOOOOO OOooOoooooo  
Kyaha this was slightly longer than the other and im pretty proud of it, Thank you so much if anyone took the time to read this, it means alot, if you like i shall be writing more no matter if anyone reads or not, and on that note i bid you farewell~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo~ thank you for reading if you are currently doing so it means alot if you are . on with the story kyaha~**

OOOOoooOooOOOooOoOoooOoOoOO

*Englands POV*

It hurts...why does it always hurt...this pain seemed to be everlasting, i want someone, no i need someone to help me...but i'll probably hurt them, I don't want that, when can i stop hurting people i just want things to go back to ho they were!

a sudden thumping noise caught my attention but i payed no mind, focusing all my attention on anything that could stop this transformation though in my heart i was aware nothing would, a presence was approaching was this real? or just part of the new insanity i'd found in my werewolf state, this wouldn't be the first time i'd imagined rescue...

"Arthur? Arthur Kirkland?"... that voice...it's familiar who was it...?

A gentle weight made itself known on my shoulder and i realized who this was...America...

No he cant be here! i cant let him get hurt! he has to...he has to leave...NOW!

"Get away" i mumbled "GET AWAY NOW!" i yelled with a lot more force than necessary and glared up at him with my eyes that felt as though there were small barbed wires within them...it hurt so much... it always did...

*America's POV*

Iggy...England...Artie...ARTHUR?! Mt mind screamed these names as my mouth was unable to do so and i watched as i watched in heartache as he struggled to keep a hold of himself.

A ray of moonlight shone through the window dousing our scene with its eerie light and making Arthur's problem obvious to me  
His back began to arch and his pain ridden eyes widened and changed into a piercing red that kept only a lime green circle around the pupil, he groaned a stressed noise as wolf like ears made there way through his scalp replacing the human ones and his canine teeth became even more so!

He clung on to the now animal ears for dear life as he continued to try and make me leave but with one final shriek it was over Arthur was now breathing heavily and crying to himself, i have to help him, i HAVE to!

"Artie" i whispered to the being in the corner, he stared up at me with soft eyes but then something broke those eyes became animal and my Arthur was no longer there as the being raged and raised its clawed hand towards me, i shut my eyes tight and waited for the contact, but it didn't come i looked up to find a shocked England staring at me, i wanted to talk to him but before i could utter a word he grabbed his head in pain and stumbled backward.

He looked at me one last time and was then out of the window in a flash, what was going on, my Artie needed help and i had done nothing! I did fuck all!

I stormed from the hotel room back to my own and fell on the bed

"Arthur, please come back to me..." was the last word i murmured before giving into shock enduced exhaustion

~The next day~

"God dammit" i said allowed as consciousness finally dragged me from an uneasy sleep at 8 am, i couldn't stop thinking about what had happened as i moved into a sitting position and retrieved my glasses from where i had thrown them i began contemplating where to start my search for the lost Iggy

*England's POV*

Ugh...my head...where am ?...where was america, his face was the last thing i remember before the monster took over, did i hurt him?! please no, i have to go back i have to apologize, please Americe, please Alfred, be okay!...

**OooOOoOOOooOoOOoooooOOOOOO**

**Le gasp this is the longest chapter i think ive written and i'm pretty proud and i think im getting better as this goes on, once again im really grateful to anyone who reads this, ill write more soon until then, bubbi~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi i havent wrote anything more here in a while ;-; my sincerest apologies but i cant thiiiiinnnkkkk, my brain has lost all writing logic and ive been sat here for ages just staring at my laptop, anyway imma try but ive the feeling its gonna be a short one  
On with the show~  
OooOOoOOOOoOooOooOOOOOOOOOoo ooOO**

*EnglandsPOV

I dragged my body in the direction i presumed i'd come here from judging by the vast amount of blood, both animal and my own.

I focused straight ahead as i tried to recollect the nights events, America had been there but i don't think I hurt him...i remember the immense pain that flooded through me as i took control of the monster and forced myself through the window before falling into painless bliss. Judging by my state my "other half" so to speak, had gotten into a fight and if i was going by the throbbing in my leg i was going to need more than plasters ((means band-aids)) to get better

As i trudged onwards dragging my bloodied leg behind me like it was lead i finally saw the hotel come into view and a sigh of relief escaped my rough lungs as i continued to the hotel wall, and then it hit me, how was i to get in in this state?! there's no way it'd go unnoticed, the other nations don't care for me much but i think these injuries are enough to cause concern and worse suspicion

I finally reached the wall at the back of the hotel and slumped against it, 'this is a right mess iv'e gotten myself into now' i thought before giving into the tiredness that tugged my eyes from being ignored til i reached the hotel

And once more, in the dark i was alone...

*America's POV

If i was a wolf where would i go? hm that's a tough one, i have no idea with that and it's about me, what i'm looking for here is an Arthur wolf which is probably more unpredictable that Arthur himself if that's possible. I guess that's why I love him, he was always so strong yet i was the on to hurt him to the point of tears...

_Watching the man who had raised me, loved me and protected me sob on his knees in the dirt and the rain too heartbroken to show his face and not comfort him, not confess how much i love him...was the hardest thing iv'e ever done. As a country. As a person. As a hero...i swore to myself i wouldn't let him feel that kind of hurt again, and if he did i would protect him._

_But back then it took everything out of me to just watch and all of my will power to hold the tears until i was behind closed doors_

_I wouldn't let him feel that again. NEVER. I am the hero after all..._

Well, it's time to prove it !...

**OoOOooOOooooooOOooooooOOO  
**  
**uhhhmmm yeah...i have some explaining to do for anyone who was actually waiting...i have no excuse...i'm a lazy idiot...take this moment to judge my sheer lazinesss...  
So yah, sorry about the wait and how short this is but my brain and me seem to have different idea's of 'doing important things' for example i would like to write this fanfic, try hard in school and do my homework but my brain likes to make me sit reading everyone elses masterpieces and become too embarrassed to write more, it may take a while but i'm never giving this up, **

**Please oh please rate and review! pleaaaaaaaaassssseeeeeee i feel like such a fail :p, well it is my first fanfiction lol, but please review, and critisize to your heart's content as long as your'e nice about it**

**Adios, and again thank you~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, yeah ive been thinking about ending this story here cuz im unsure where to go with it, but if you think i should continue please review or tell me somehow, seriously it takes only one of you and ill write a whole fucking thing for you QuQ plz  
anyways on with the maybe final chapter~  
o)O0oo0O)O)oOOOOoOoOOoooOOOoooOOO  
**England's POV

Alone... i suppose in a sense iv'e always been alone... but then i would comfort myself with the fact i was needed, and that i was strong; i didn't need anyone to want me there, i just was.

However slumped against the wall of this accursed hotel with no way in to treat my own wounds and no hope of rescue, i couldn't deny that for the first time in my long, long, life, i couldn't handle this alone, i needed someone brave, courageous, fearless, i needed a hero

i needed Alfred...

America's pOV

I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna prove i'm Artie's hero!  
Where the hell is he though!

((i can't write with these POV's anymore, i'm just gonna go 3rd person heh))

As Alfred exited the lobby with a determined look on his smooth features his mind was racing with question's. where, why, what, how? nothing could be answered til he found his precious Iggy~!

.  
these questions would have too wait, the sight before him was something more urgent than his own buzzing mind. On the ground in front of him was none other than Arthur Kirkland, though not as he usually was. he was unconscious and large purple bags surrounded his eyes beneath his long lashes, this was not most worrying though; the large amount of blood leading up to Alfred's best friend, former mentor, and 'unrequited' love was... absolutely mind-blowing.

As fast as his brain would allow him, he ran towards Arthur everything was in slow motion as he lifted him up by the shoulders giving him a small shake "E-england? wake up?! Iggy...?" hot tears pricked his eyes at the state his friend was in, why did arthur always have to manage things alone huh?! ..._probably because..._

_You made him alone_... _America..._

' Dammit nows not the time for that!' Alfred mentally scolded himself and turned back to arthur as a small moan escaped the short blonde's lips,

"Ugh...ouch...  
A-america...? why did you find me...? i nearly- i-i-i nearly-"

"YOU NEARLY DIED BY THE LOOKS OF IT" America yelled in his panic, lifting Arthur up bridal style Alfred began some incessant chatter about both cleaning England wounds and about curing the were-brows...what ever the hell that meant...

however as Arthur was help in such a way, his cheeks flushing to a dusty pink ;easily hidden by his hair, he smiled, truly; not a smirk or a formality, a true genuine smile because

Alfred was there, he had found him... he was'nt alone no matter how much of a wreck this curse had made of him, no matter the danger Arthur had put him in...He was here

and little did Arthur know that secretly Alfred would always be with him no matter what disturbing bewitchment or danger befell upon the small english man...

((yeah so this, is short and crappy but ive been working on mah skills so next time maybe well have, whats that, LONG MEANINGFUL PARAGRAPHS? thank you to anyone reading, do pleeeease leave a review of what you though and by the next update i hope to have improved my wriring so yay))


End file.
